


Death's Shadow

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is Death, walking in Dean's shadow. <br/>Set season three</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Shadow

She arches up underneath him, skin slick with sweat. Dean groaned, head back as he buried himself in her over and over. Her eyes never leave his, old and powerful eyes that have seen civilizations rise and fall. The curve of her lips beckons him to kiss them, her mouth warm and welcoming under his. Her thighs widen, legs lifting to hold him close, offering a safe haven amidst the war raging around him.

Her name slips from his lips as he comes.

Tessa.

She is Death. The Reaper of Souls.

But he is no where near death. And what awaits him in less than a year is beyond Death's reach. It is hellfire and agony beyond anything he's ever known. A deal made with a demon to save his brother's life.

And ever since then Dean has dream of Death walking in his shadow. Just there behind his shoulder, in his dreams where she is warm and welcoming.

She is Death and she has a score to settle. But not with him. Only with Old Yellow Eyes and his ilk. It is a way out of his bargain that will keep Sam alive. And Dean finds he just may take her up on it.


End file.
